


在我的生命中

by for_sentimental_reasons



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_sentimental_reasons/pseuds/for_sentimental_reasons
Summary: 想起了阿周那这段时间异常的行为，立香鼓起了勇气，在演练的间隙尝试着去了解有关他的事情，尤其是，关于那个出现在他梦中的神秘男人。爱德蒙接过立香递来的雪茄。他的脸隐在了外衣的领子后面，使得立香看不清他脸上的表情。“那就是说，你也见到迦尔纳了。”爱德蒙说道，由着立香把雪茄点燃。立香紧张地吞了口口水，“那个男人，你认识他吗？”“见过几面，不过不太熟。”爱德蒙淡淡的语气就像他吐出的烟雾在夜风中飘散。“这样。”立香想了一会儿，又问道，“他是怎样的人？”“那是个相当冷淡的男人，说得难听点，没什么感情。”爱德蒙吐出一个烟圈，眯起眼睛，“他曾经是阿周那的合作伙伴。”“曾经？他们是不再合作了吗？”“你应该听说过阿周那被境内通缉的事。他接下这次的任务，也是愚蠢地相信益田的那个总裁可以洗清他的罪名。”看到立香的眼神闪过一丝惊慌，爱德蒙微微颔首，“而他就是境内追捕阿周那的原因。几乎所有人都相信，是阿周那杀了他。”





	在我的生命中

“永远不要用你的记忆筑梦，否则你将无法分辨梦境和现实。”

盗梦者的第一课，简单而清晰。老师在我学习盗梦的第一天就将它告诉了我，而我也将它分毫不差地传授给我的学生。但是为什么，我会一次又一次陷入这个似曾相识的梦境，无法自拔。

渐渐驶近的火车，干燥的晚风，被冷汗浸湿粘在了背上的衣服散发着瘆人的寒意。铁轨的震动，路边小草微微的摇摆，甚至风吹着黄沙的微小动作都像是放大了挤入视线，让人头晕目眩。

轰鸣声在耳边隆隆地碾过，脑袋炸裂般地疼着，模糊的视线中黑压压的列车越来越近，越来越近——这时触目惊心的景象，才让我忽然意识到自己脸侧枕着铁轨——冰冷的，散发着让人恶心的铁锈味。

“有一列火车，将要带你远去……”

风中回荡着歌声，分辨不出是远处有人歌唱，或是恐惧使人产生了幻觉。身体里没有一丝一毫动弹的力气，或许它是知道已经无法逃离，也就任凭着脸侧枕着的铁轨夺去它残存的最后一点温度。

明知是梦，却真实得使人浑身颤抖。

而就在此刻，有一只干净温暖的手扣上了颤抖的五指。指尖感受到对方坚定有力的动作。眼前恍然所见，是纷扬的白色发丝和苍白的脸颊，是一个嘴角上扬的动作，是鲜艳得不真实的碧蓝色虹膜。轰隆而至的车轮把梦境碾碎，睁眼前的一刻，仿佛是被浓郁的血的气味包围。

而当我睁开双眼，我明白，自己即将回到另一个噩梦之中。

*

联梦机上的倒计时还没有归零，立香带着些许担忧，望着躺椅上的阿周那。“他好像醒了，也许碰到了什么意外？”

“药剂效果好像很不错？”梅林狭长的眼睛放着光，带着一种小学生第一天饲养仓鼠的兴致盎然，“似乎和阿尔托莉雅试用的效果一样好，也许我会考虑再增加一些安神的成分。”

“可阿周那先生的脸色看起来并不好。”立香说，“我还是去找湿毛巾来……”

“这种事情对身经百战的阿周那来说不算什么的啦~”梅林笑眯眯地说。

靠在墙边的爱德蒙抱着手臂，听到这句话冷哼了一声：“但愿你不是在隐瞒你那药水的副作用。鬼知道你是不是又做了什么手脚……”

“爱德蒙也可以来试试啊，正好我也很有兴趣再看看不同人身上的效果——哎怎么样，梦境里画面清晰吗？有没有什么异常？时间还够用不？”看见阿周那睁开了眼睛，梅林连忙笑容灿烂地转移了目标，连珠炮似的开始发问。

阿周那从床上缓缓坐了起来，拔出注射管，把立香递过来的毛巾摁在额头，片刻后，他只是从牙缝里挤出两个字，“挺好。”

“那就太好了！毕竟这一款药剂在我的店里也是很受欢迎的，和一般的自动梦素可不是一个层次的东西……”

梅林热情地向坐在一边的玛修讲述起他的生意，这个故事，立香已经听过很多次了。梅林是个药剂师，靠着贩卖让人做梦的药剂赚钱。许多人光顾他的小店，像罐头里的沙丁鱼一样挤在那破破烂烂的小房间里，只为了能做一个逼真的美梦……

“——像是这一种自动梦素，我在里面加入了强力的镇定成分，现实世界的一分钟在梦境里会是二十分钟。我的客人们通常每天注射四个小时的剂量，你知道，好的东西使用太多也会有害……”

“每天沉睡四个小时，那就是大约三天多了！”玛修惊呼，“可是他们为什么要这么做呢？并不是为了军队的训练，或者是盗梦行动，这未免也有点……我无法想象。”

“这是个好问题~那不如你来告诉玛修原因吧，阿周那？”

房间里所有人的目光霎时间齐齐转向了阿周那。他有些讶异，显然是没有意料到话题会突然转向自己。阴郁地扫了一眼悠闲地闭起眼睛的梅林，阿周那还是开口解释道：

“持续使用梦素一段时间之后，你会发现，如果自己不那么做，就再也做不了梦了。还没有人能给出明确的解释，只能说，目前这就是事实。毕竟如梅林所说，药物不可避免地会对神经造成损害。”

“做梦真的有这么重要吗？”玛修小声问道，“那些人，不惜代价只是为了做一个美梦吗？”

梅林笑笑：“但在我看来，他们来我这里不是为了做梦，而是为了从梦里醒来。做梦的时候，人们从不怀疑自己就在真实的世界里，不是吗？他们总是在醒来的时候才意识到梦境的不合理。对我的客人们来说，梦里美好的三天，或许远远比醒着时无聊的二十个小时真实得多呢。”

“对他们来说，梦境已经成为了他们的现实。”倚在门边的爱德蒙接下话头，手中点起的雪茄在空气里升起一股白色的烟，“但谁能指责他们自己的选择呢？”

玛修的脸上满是震惊。梅林忽然对立香眨眨眼睛，狡黠地一笑。而立香似乎也从他的一番话里，回忆起来了些许可疑的事情。

*

凌晨二时，工作室里的一盏台灯有些孤单地亮着。立香调整了一下自己的呼吸，悄悄从已经启动的联梦机里抽出一根导管。身边昏睡过去的男人忽然动了动，发出了几个表意不明的音节，让立香的心又紧张地狂跳起来。于是他屏住呼吸，探过身去又观察了一下躺椅上男人的情况。

利用镇定剂和联梦机入侵每一个‘目标’的梦境，在与‘潜意识投影’的战斗之中寻得所需的情报，这便是立香作为盗梦者的工作。立香经历过足够多的盗梦活动，但是没有哪一次，让他感受到此刻的强烈愧疚和不安。首先是因为这一次行动完全是他的独断，而更重要的，是因为这次盗梦行动的‘目标’，正是他尊敬的老师和前辈阿周那。

立香与阿周那，已是有了数年的交情。立香从特工学院肄业那会儿，年纪轻轻，凭着一纸介绍信来到阿周那身边做事。那时他只知道这个叫阿周那的盗梦者被境内通缉，逃亡来到迦勒底市。这显然不是什么好的第一印象。不过，当立香真正见到阿周那时，男人的友善，严谨而温和的气质却一下子就盖过了立香心中的疑虑。那之后的合作是愉快的。阿周那鲜少提及自己的过去，然而立香也觉得，自己不必去多问。

不过，接到新任务的那一天，似乎打破了两人之间无形的默契。

飞往迦勒底市的航班上，两个盗梦者静静地坐在头等舱吃着午餐。飞机是委托人预定的，一切安排都是最高的规格。立香看着丰盛的餐点没有什么胃口。想到接下来艰难的任务，他感觉胃里已经塞满了东西。

“这次的行动，我不想强求你与我一起。”

听见这句话，立香停止划拉餐盘里的蔬菜，抬起了眼睛。

“但是益田的董事长的权力，可能是我洗清罪名唯一的机会。”对面落座的阿周那低垂着眼睛，脸上带着苦笑，“你可能不会理解我有多想回家。”

“我希望我可以理解，阿周那先生。”

“谢谢你，立香。”

尽管得到了这看似积极的回答，立香发现，阿周那在那之后一直在疏远他。这种疏远，在新的队伍组建起来之后变得更加明显。同伴在增加，两个人的组合一下子扩充到了四人，原本空荡荡的工作室拥挤了起来，又随着梅林和爱德蒙的加入更加充满欢声笑语。然而，立香更多地看到阿周那在工作室里熟睡，独自一人，手臂里插着输液管。众人一同讨论计划的时候，他也经常显得心不在焉。立香觉得，阿周那渐渐把自己隐藏到闭塞的角落，越发沉默寡言。

如果说刚开始立香只是抱着些许的疑虑，担心着阿周那为何出现了这样的变化，那么真正促使他去盗梦的契机，则是发生在几天之前。

“我现在真的很害怕，前辈。那个‘投影’一下子向我冲过来，手里拿着小刀……”

玛修流着眼泪，而立香只能无助地拍着她的背，安抚着这个年轻的女孩。她抽泣着，用手绢抹着不断滚落的眼泪，拿着眼镜的手不住地颤抖。

“我无意怀疑阿周那先生，但是前辈您不可以……不可以再继续这种工作了。我真的会很担心……我不知道前辈身上可能会发生什么……”

“不用担心，玛修。”立香努力做出镇定的样子，“你不会有事的。这次只是意外——”

看着几近崩溃的后辈，立香能做的只是伸出双臂，把她搂进怀里。重复着安慰的话语，似乎也能让自己混乱的情绪也平稳一些。

但是立香知道这不是意外，近两个月来，他已经第三次见到那个袭击者了。穿着裁剪合适的西服，身手矫健，一头白发在阳光下闪着银色的光。上个月，这个‘投影’在一次行动中引发了一场大型爆炸；两个星期前，他站在‘目标’的身边，用子弹打伤了立香的小腿。

立香原本也以为那是一个普通的‘投影’。毕竟盗梦任务基本避免不了和‘目标’的潜意识战斗，为了保护‘目标’而被创造出来，充满攻击性的‘投影’也并不少见。然而，玛修被袭击推翻了这个想法。这次袭击发生在一次参与者全部是盗梦小组的队员的日常演练。这是十分异常的事态，如果这种异常在任务中发生，后果将是无法预计的。

立香并不认识那个男人。如果那只是他潜意识中一个陌生人的‘投影’，他的力量实在过于强大。能在不同‘目标’的梦里见到同样的‘投影’，这个‘投影’只可能来自盗梦小组的队员。而几个月来都与自己保持着联梦的人只有一个——也就是阿周那了。

想起了阿周那这段时间异常的行为，立香鼓起了勇气，在演练的间隙尝试着去了解有关他的事情，尤其是，关于那个梦中的神秘男人。

爱德蒙接过立香递来的雪茄。他的脸隐在了外衣的领子后面，使得立香看不清他脸上的表情。

“那就是说，你也见到迦尔纳了。”爱德蒙说道，由着立香把雪茄点燃。

立香紧张地吞了口口水，“那个男人，你认识他吗？”

“见过几面，不过不太熟。”爱德蒙淡淡的语气就像他吐出的烟雾在夜风中飘散。

“这样。”立香想了一会儿，又问道，“他是怎样的人？”

“那是个相当冷淡的男人，说得难听点，没什么感情。”爱德蒙吐出一个烟圈，眯起眼睛，“他曾经是阿周那的合作伙伴。”

“曾经？他们是不再合作了吗？”

“你应该听说过阿周那被境内通缉的事。他接下这次的任务，也是愚蠢地相信益田的那个总裁可以洗清他的罪名。”看到立香的眼神闪过一丝惊慌，爱德蒙微微颔首，“而他就是境内追捕阿周那的原因。几乎所有人都相信，是阿周那杀了他。”

爱德蒙用他低沉沙哑的声音继续说道：“命案是在两人合租的房子里发生的，现场传出多次枪响。多个住在附近的目击证人都证实，事发后，阿周那从房子里逃离。这就是我所知道的了。”

不断回想着最近发生的一切，立香将针头刺入手臂，使浅色的药剂注入静脉。他想起那个白发男人凌厉的眼神和闪烁寒光的冰蓝色虹膜，所有的疑虑似乎都随着那个‘投影’的身影涌入了他的脑海。他合上眼皮，思绪自由地飘离意识的层面，没入潜意识的深海。

*

阿周那的梦境是一个老式的电梯。立香身处的狭小空间用锈迹斑斑的铁栅门隔开，手边黑色的表盘安装着楼层的按钮。他没有看到开门的按钮，于是徒手拉开松松垮垮的铁栅门，来到电梯外的另一个空间。

门外白色的房间里，花瓶的碎片洒落在地上，木制的衣柜门板断裂开来，四周的墙壁上和家具上都留着漆黑的弹痕。这里像是刚刚发生了一场战斗，火药的气味还在空气中弥漫。

立香小心翼翼地穿过这个房间，避开地板上尖利的碎片。薄纱的窗帘被风吹起，忽然，有金属碰撞的声音出现在脑后。猛然回头，视线与一双锐利的眼瞳交错。

那不是阿周那褐色的眼睛。那个幽灵一样的白发男人出现在立香的身后，手中一柄像太阳一样闪耀的长枪，步履轻盈。

“你为什么来这里？”

男人冰冷的语气和眼神散发出杀意。立香在枪尖的威胁下试探着后退，直到背脊碰到墙边。他努力提高了声音，好让自己的声音不会显得在颤抖。

“我的名字是……”

“我知道你是谁。”男人打断了他的自我介绍，“新人盗梦者，前哨，名字是立香。我已经见过你许多次。”

瘦削的身形，苍白的脸，支棱的白色头发，以及一双闪烁寒光的碧蓝色眼睛。他就是那个‘投影’，不过在立香的印象中他总是穿着一身刺绣着金色花纹的黑色西服，而不是像现在这样，身上被黄金的铠甲包裹。子弹穿透小腿的回忆在立香脑中闪现。那时，正是这个男人站在他的身侧，把漆黑的枪口对准了他，连开了两枪。

“你的腿好像没事了，我很高兴。”

男人说这话时语气平淡，原本这句话从他口中说出应该是一句挑衅，立香却没有感受到他的话语里有任何特殊的情感。

“但是，你不属于这里。这里是阿周那的梦境，你为什么会闯进来？”

立香诚实地回答道：“我想知道阿周那先生到底有什么想法，他为什么要那么痛苦。还有……你到底是谁，为什么总是出现在阿周那的梦里？”

白发的男人歪了歪脑袋，开口时，依旧冰冷的语气多了一分温度。

“你知道成为彼此的宿命是什么感受吗？你感觉自己的才华是为了这个人而存在的，而这份感情甚至可以压过自己对生的期待，对死亡的恐惧。这便是我与阿周那的关系。世界的法则因两人的对立而建立，而世界，也必然在二人分出胜负时完结。”

他停顿了一下，一直紧盯着立香的眼睛移向了电梯的方向。

“而为了迎来彼此那唯一的终结——那要如何呢？你来回答我吧，阿周那。”

阿周那沉静的身影不知何时已经出现在立香的身边。他换上了一身奇异的白色长袍，周围被蓝色的光芒环绕。走近一些后，立香才确信了，那是他手里拿着的金弓上点亮的光芒。

“——我们必然一起回到现实。”阿周那说道。

“不错。但是你没有遵守你的承诺。在谎言面前，你的能力，你的骄傲是那样不值一提。”

阿周那低下了眼睛，避开了男人质疑的目光。

“迦尔纳，你还是没有明白。这件事我们谈过许多次了。”

“你又是多么智慧啊，阿周那。是啊，活在你认定的‘现实’里，就可以自以为是地否定我了。你真是——啊，你真是——”

白发男子的语气越来越激烈，当立香开始意识到这一点时，那双苍蓝色的眼睛已经转到了他的方向，用一种可怖的眼神紧盯着他。几乎在同时阿周那也扭过了头，褐色的眼睛里满是惊恐。

“快跑！”在阿周那喊出这句话的同时，金红的火焰已经如暴风雨一般袭卷而下。苍蓝色的光闪现在立香的周围，蓝色的箭矢准确地击落那飞向他的星星火焰。立香向那间电梯门口奋力奔跑。他听见身后传来金属的碰撞声和巨大的爆响。有谁在背后狠狠地把他推进了电梯，随即，一只雪白的皮鞋也踏上了钢制的地板。阿周那用力拉上门，与此同时，金色的巨枪击破了铁门，狠狠钉在了他们身后的墙壁上。

逆着光线，立香看见了那个白发男人感情强烈而近乎扭曲的脸。他的眼睛里盛满愤怒，但他毫无疑问在笑着。那表情更多的是疯狂，却无法抑制地让人觉得里面饱含着悲伤。

“你答应过我会跟我一决死战吧，般度之子。如果你执意要违背你的承诺，也不能怪罪我对你纠缠不休了。”

“等着我。”阿周那拔出那杆装饰着巨轮式样的长枪，闪耀的金属在他的手里化为灰烬。

电梯渐渐上升，周围重新陷入黑暗。

“你不应该来这里。”缩在一角的立香抬起头，看见阿周那皲裂的嘴唇在颤抖，“你入侵了我的潜意识。”

“阿周那先生，我想知道您究竟是怎么了。”

“玛修的事是我的错。袭击不会再发生了，我不会让他再失控了。我保证。”

想起几个月来接二连三的混乱，立香原本想争辩几句，但是当他看到了阿周那痛苦的表情，又把已经来到嘴边的话咽了回去。

“那个人，他为什么会在这里？他说的到底是什么？”深吸一口气，立香开口问道。

阿周那似乎在进行着思想斗争。短暂的沉默过后，他扭过头去，手指伸向写着“4”的按钮，点亮了它。

电梯缓缓移动着，陈旧的金属吱呀作响。电梯外的景色在变化，寒冷的狂风卷着豆大的雨点洒进小小的电梯中。隐隐约约，可以看到远处的海面上黑压压的城堡。但是电梯没有停下，只是向着更深的地方潜下去。

眼前出现了热闹的城市图景。挂着明月的夜，闪烁的霓虹灯下奔跑的孩子，街边小吃的香味，电动游戏机此起彼伏的声音构成一幅热闹的图景。而夜空中最闪亮的，是远处雪白色灯光映照下的巨型摩天轮。

阿周那的视线转向远方，叙述起来。

*

你见到的那个男人，他是我的竞争对手，也是工作的同伴。这原本是相当普通的一天，下了雨，而我工作到很晚。当我终于赶到我们约定会合的地方，他远远地站在桥上，盯着河对岸那被光芒勾画出淡淡轮廓的巨大摩天轮。

“摩天轮，我从来就没有坐过。”或许是已经听见我脚步声走近，他喃喃自语地说道。

“那……改天去一次？”我说。

“真的？”他直直地看向我的眼睛，仿佛这样就能读出我的真实想法。他孩子气地伸出小指，“一言为定。”

这个事件发生的一个月之后，他就离开了这个世界。如果那一天还能重来，哪怕只是能让他走进那个摩天轮，我心里或许都会好受许多。

他死后，我建筑了这个梦，这个游乐场。当我和他的‘投影’漫步在这片夜空下，仿佛就是我还有机会完成与他的约定。

*

听着阿周那讲完他的故事，藤丸有些不敢相信地摇了摇头。

“这是您的一段记忆。您教导过我，绝对不能用记忆来筑梦的。”

“是的，我的确这么说过。只是……这些都是我再也没有办法弥补的瞬间。如果我不这么做，我可能连自己仅剩的悔恨都会消失。”

阿周那似乎还沉浸于回忆之中，他木然地站着，凝望着那闪烁的摩天轮，只有他的长袍下摆被风轻轻卷动。看着阿周那闪烁着泪花的眼睛，立香的心却被恐惧擒起。那个电梯究竟还藏着多少的秘密？那些楼层里都是被复制的记忆吗？阿周那是否和梅林的客人们一样，已经把梦境当成了现实？一个个的问题接连浮现在立香的脑海。

立香看向那远处的摩天轮，阿周那讲述的故事就好像真实地发生在眼前。

“他的死不会是你的错，”立香说，“我相信你不会做这样的事。”

阿周那怔住了，“你知道了。你知道是我杀了他。”

“是的。不，我的意思是，我确实去调查了。我很担心，对不起——”

看着支支吾吾的立香，阿周那缓缓开口：

“不，该说对不起的是我。我总是以为自己可以一个人解决所有事情。事实上，我根本没办法控制他。明知道这样，我还让你们进入我的梦境，为了自己可以回家，让你们陷入不必要的危险之中。”阿周那轻轻地说着，表情痛苦：“我在欺骗你们，立香。”

阿周那语气中的歉疚，让立香没来由地有了说话的勇气：“我愿意相信您。我现在只是觉得，您不应该再继续沉浸在回忆之中了。没有人会希望看到您被困在自己的心里。我相信，迦尔纳先生还在的话，他也会有和我一样的想法。”

沉默了一会儿，阿周那露出苦楚的笑容。

“我希望你是对的。不过，我再也不会知道他的想法了。”阿周那的声音有些许哽咽，“谢谢你的安慰，立香。我很抱歉。”

*

这一次的行动，盗梦小组又遭到了更加猛烈的攻击。

梦境的第三层，所有人都像是行走在钢丝上，脚下是无尽的虚空。完成这项任务便是伟大的成功，而一旦走错一步导致在梦境中死亡，人不再会从现实中醒来，而是跌入梦境的下一层，直到迷失域的万丈深渊。

尽管了解自己背负的巨大风险，立香依然启动了联梦机，进入第四重的梦。这场战斗必须打响，只因为，他和他的同伴们已经陷入了不去冒险就无法挽回的境地。

按下联梦机的按钮时立香的手在发抖，被迦尔纳袭击过后残破的街道景象还残留在他的视网膜上，让他清晰地意识到自己和敌人实力上巨大的差距。并且他知道，在梦里走得越深，盗梦者的力量就越弱，而潜意识会变得越发强大。

他们又回到了这个白色的房间。这一次，房间里的一切摆设得整整齐齐。没有打斗过的痕迹，只有窗外黑压压的天空带来不祥的预兆。雷雨将至，闷热的风穿过薄纱的窗帘，吹动了窗前那人银色的发丝。男人仿佛感知到了来人的目光，将自己的视线从窗外收回。

“我知道你会来，阿周那，我一直在等你。”

没有理会这句问候，阿周那径直问道：“‘目标’在你这里吗？”

“他在阳台。”

“立香，你去找他，然后回到上一层梦境。快去。”阿周那用嘴角对身边的立香说道。

“等等。”迦尔纳说，锃亮的手枪出现在他的手中，“我还要确定，你会不会遵守你的承诺？”他提高了声音，“我需要你告诉我，你会留在这里，完成我们再战的约定。否则……”

“迦尔纳，般度的儿子从不食言。”阿周那轻声而坚定地回应，“放他走吧。”

立香紧张地看着对峙的二人，相比起自己身处危险，他更加害怕看见阿周那黑色的眼睛有所动摇。“阿周那先生，那不是真的他。那只是，只是个幻影……你知道的，是吗？”

阿周那没有回答，但是迦尔纳突然对立香发话了：

“你真的以为，他像你一样肯定什么是真实吗？”

阿周那的语气很平淡：“我知道他不是真的。所以不要担心，立香。照我说的去做。”

迦尔纳那张瘦削的脸上现出讥讽的神情：“你就那么肯定，你所在的地方就是真实世界？仔细想想吧。你现在被境内通缉，数不清的警员追踪着你的行踪，这难道不就是潜意识在追随梦主？”

深深叹出一口气，阿周那仿佛是下定了决心：“迦尔纳，我很确定，因为我很愧疚。愧疚让我保持清醒，也是愧疚告诉我，我现在要做的是什么。”

“你到底在说——”

“我很愧疚，因为正是我亲手杀了你。”

迦尔纳发出一声冷笑：“你杀了我？我想我不明白你的意思，阿周那。站在你面前的，不正是我吗？”

阿周那回头，用坦然的眼神望向了立香。

“立香，我想了很久，要怎么告诉你真相，要怎么回答你向我提出的问题。请允许我现在，讲述一下有关我的故事吧。”

“我之所以在这里说，是因为这也是关于你的故事，迦尔纳。”

*

作为盗梦者，我已经很多年没有真正地做梦了。盗梦者的我进入梦境，是为了完成工作，为了利益。不过，在我模糊的记忆之中，还依稀残留着年少时做过的梦的痕迹。其中有绮丽的，让人不想醒来的奇妙画面，也有让人醒来时浑身颤抖的记忆。和每个未曾深入梦境世界的一般人一样，那时的梦境，对我而言都是真实的。如今回想起来，那时的天真浪漫是我年轻时没有意识到，而现在的我永远不能触及的一笔财富。

十四岁那年，父亲离世。我和母亲以及我的兄弟们搬回了城里，和独居的祖父一起居住。父亲原本就是祖父收养的孩子，在父亲离世后却又慷慨地帮助我们一家，对我也是疼爱有加。祖父为我们请了家庭教师，向我们传授各种知识。我幼时也算有些天资，也因此赢得了老师的喜爱和许多的鼓励。现在我模模糊糊地记起来，也觉得老师对我有甚于其他几个兄弟的关爱和照顾，尽管我幼时对这些事情并不明了。

一天课后，老师悄悄地把我叫到一边，“对心理学有兴趣吗？”他问，有些神秘莫测的表情让我又些摸不着头脑。我还在思索着究竟是发生了什么，木然地点了点头，他脸上顿时绽出欣喜的表情来。那时候老师脸上的喜悦，是我十多年来未曾遗忘的。而那一天，也代表着我不知是幸运还是厄运的盗梦生涯的真正开始。

直到那之后我才知道，老师本不是一位真正意义上的教师。他是一位盗梦者，研究着看透人心的学问。他告诉我，梦是可以被操控的。通过操纵他人的梦境，可以以常人不可想像的方式窃取需要的一切信息——因为潜意识是不被人心所控制的。人可以造出没有其它能打开的保险箱，可以派人把守自己重要的财产，但是没有人可以给自己的潜意识上锁。我听得云里雾里，却被老师语气的激动，和我眼前这可供我无尽探索的未来扣住了心弦。于是，我也开始学习盗梦者的一切知识：梦境建筑的构筑原理，潜意识的操控，伪装和战斗，以及入梦的药剂调配等等。我很勤奋，学得也很快。时间对穿梭在梦境中的人来说几乎是无尽的，我快乐地畅游在自己建造的世界里，同时也不断磨练着自己的能力。

后来，大哥去了商学院研习，二哥参了军，然后就轮到我需要决定自己的未来。我本是一心扑在盗梦上，心中却也升起一些忐忑。考虑到照顾家人，我本也打算找一份在学院里做研究的安稳工作，但是祖父坚定地否定了我的这个想法，他认为，既然我有足以让人骄傲的才能，我就应该挑战自己，做出一番自己的事业来。于是我真正踏上了盗梦者的道路，拖着我的皮箱，离开了那个温暖的家。

我离开那天是一个下雪的清晨，母亲大概是怕我看见她落下眼泪，只是坐在起居室里远远地望着我。祖父把我送到门口时，睿智的眼睛眨了眨，示意我走到角落，然后他悄悄挽起一节上衣袖子，让我看他小臂上密密麻麻的，被针管扎出的雪白的印子。我怔了一下，似乎忽然明白了祖父为什么那么支持我的决定。说不定安排老师来我们家里就是他故意为之，最后我走上和他一样的路也是祖父预料之中的结局吧。不过我没有问，只是饱含着我所有的敬意向他深深地鞠了一躬。有一个危险的想法很快地浮现在我的脑内：如果我真的想知道，总有一天，我也会用自己的能力窃走祖父这个秘密的。这自然是个不敬的想法，但那时我还太过年轻，也并不知道这条道路前方有什么在等待着我。

十九岁的我，已经开始一个人独当一面，活跃在盗梦圈中。我任务的成功率相当高，这给我带来了不错的口碑。我也渐渐开始可以接到请求合作的信件，当然，也给自己树了不少的仇敌。

关于那个让我第一次体会到挫败滋味的男人，与他的相遇，在我脑中还是记忆犹新。那时我隐藏的公寓在我短暂离开时被他翻了个底朝天，仪器被粗暴地销毁后，示威般散乱在房间里。而当天晚上，我就在下榻的酒店柜台，收到了一份工工整整的恐吓信。

那个男人也站在柜台前，跟我一般高，但是皮肤雪白得刺眼，身材也较我纤瘦些。他抽着烟，白色的头发直愣着竖在脑后。我无法不注意到他黑色的西装上印着的别致的金色花纹，也几乎无法不注意到他冷峻的眼神。我用眼角看着他走进了电梯，又捏紧了手里的信封，不禁寒毛直竖。

直到我回到自己的房间，才发现上装的口袋里多了一张硬纸，角落印着耀眼的红宝石纹样，上面是铅笔草草写成的留言。

“本质上是我的委托人的请求，但我也请你放弃这次的行动。即使你坚持，也只是会被我击溃而已。”

如他所言，那之后的一个星期如同噩梦。我遭到了一系列的伏击，包括几次爆炸和车祸，一次差点被看似无意坠落的砖块砸死。我的据点被连续破坏，几个联系人的电话再也没有打通。在我以为暂时安全的据点窗外，我又一次看到了那张鬼魅一般惨白的脸。那人的西服依然整齐得没有一点儿褶皱，平头靴子擦得亮得能反出光来。他的手随意地叉在口袋里，而我几乎毫不怀疑里面的枪口已经对着我现在的方向。

在那个事件终于平息下来之后，暂时避过了客户和那个男人的双重威胁，在新的据点开始了新的工作。在房东太太口中听说我的对门将会搬来新的一户人家时，我本来还有些担心新邻居会不会对我的身份产生怀疑，但当我看到那个熟悉的白色脑袋出现在楼梯转角，后脑的几撮头发桀骜不驯地翘着，我觉得自己之前的担心实在是有点傻气。

而那个男人只是板着棱角分明的脸，向我道了早安。我这才注意到他有着一双碧蓝色虹膜的眼睛，和几乎能把人刺穿的锋利眼神。

“我想和你一起合作，你怎么看？随时都可以直接来找我。”在收到这样一条短信时，我几乎想把自己所有的愤怒和挫败都发泄到这倒霉的手机上。但我也只是甩开了电子屏幕，拿起了一叠需要阅读的文稿，想尽量把那个烦人的男人和那双锐利到瘆人的眼睛丢到我的思绪以外。但是第二天早上，那同一个男人就穿着一件睡袍，带着一种睡眼惺忪的表情敲开了我的大门，手里端着的托盘里是淋着玉米浓汤的牧羊人派。

“没必要那么紧张。我没有恶意。”他的声音有点沙哑，像一潭死水般平静得没有一丝起伏。“我帮房东太太拿这个上来。”

能相信你才不正常啊，我在心里咆哮着。但他确实是一副没有防备的样子。“可以进来吗？”他问。没等我阻止他，他已经踩着粉色兔子拖鞋踏入了我的客厅，眼睛像好奇的孩子一样四处张望。

“你为什么要找我一起合作？你知道我是你的手下败将，我应该没有什么值得你利用的东西。”

他在餐桌旁落座，用叉子戳了一下自己那份早餐。

“因为你被我追杀，而你现在还没有死，这在我的名单上还是第一个。不得不说，你让我很在意。”

我一下子没有从这句话里回过神来。我看着他淡漠的眼神和嘴角扬起的微微弧度。令人毛骨悚然的是，那话怎么都不像是在说谎。

迦尔纳总是很淡漠的，总像在思考着什么一样，眼神里有一点迷离，有一点恍惚。他的笑容，总像是本人并不理解嘴角上扬这个动作有什么特别的含意，只是为了笑这个动作而笑起来。

他是个盗梦者，情报贩子，也是个杀手。在盗梦这一行里把这些混为一谈的人并不少见，而他毫无疑问是熟练地运用手上所有工具的其中一人。我们合作了相当长一段时间，比我想象中久得多。毕竟，我找不到什么应该拒绝跟他合作的理由。他在这一行里的时间比我更久，而他也是一个很优秀的搭档，和他合作，我从他身上能学到许多。我在老师那里和在学校里学到的更多的是理论，而迦尔纳是个实践者。他甚至没有跟过老师，至于盗梦，也只是盗用了军队的设备，靠着书本和想象力自己琢磨出来的，并且，在盗梦上，他也有着毋庸置疑的才能。

后来的一段时间，我担任迦尔纳的前哨。他行动很利索，事事都做得很周全。他说他之前基本上是一个人在行动，有时不得不需要帮手，也只是雇用一些小角色而已。我觉得自己完全可以想像，因为他的确就是一匹独狼，强大而骄傲。

我仍然不能理解他当初为什么要主动提出和我合作，甚至也对答应了他的请求的自己产生了怀疑。但是他一次又一次地发来请求合作邮件，有时甚至会直接突然出现在我某个据点的沙发上问我明天的安排，这一切——用一般人的说法——就像是一个梦。老实说，作为盗梦者，梦境所传递的信息通常来说相当真实，而现实世界发生的事情却经常是让人难以理解。

迦尔纳一直很沉默。我试图问他为什么要帮助我，为什么三番五次地找我，他却一直以沉默回应。我觉得他心里对我的质问是有答案的，但是他的沉默让我十分无奈。

我们在不同的城市，不同的据点辗转。直到有一天，那个我离开家时产生的念头重新回到了我的脑海中。“我可以盗取他的潜意识。”这个想法在我的心里燃烧。我知道这么做并不好，但是他过于寡言，而我实在是太想知道答案了……

于是我潜入了迦尔纳的梦境。我小心翼翼地躲避着他精心布置的陷阱，摸进了他的金库，撬开了他的保险箱。当我的手中捏着我需要的文件时，迦尔纳的声音突然在我背后响起。

“你终于也对我下手了。”他说，语气里饱含着笑意。“我很高兴。”

我转过身，那张一向冷漠的脸上有着我过去无法想象的狂热。

“你不需要看这份文件。我现在就可以亲口告诉你，我执着于你的原因。”他顿了顿，“我觉得，你就是我命定的对手。”

“为什么？”我问。

迦尔纳从我手中抽走了文件，不置可否地偏了偏头。然后他开口道：“一直以来，我都希望你可以变成最强，然后我就可以和你一决胜负。你既然已经对我的梦境发起了攻击，我想知道，你心里是不是也有这种想法，对于我？”

他说那话的时候，似乎也把我心里纠缠已久的想法一语道破。他是那样遥不可及，那样强大。他是第一个击溃我的人，第一个让我觉得自己是如此不甘于失败的人。

想战胜他的想法，自然也是有的。

不过我没有回答。他凝视着我，随后也只是轻轻地说：“我会自己找到答案的。”

我们才华横溢，只要在梦里，我们什么都能做到。我们都如此相信着，研究在不断的工作中推进。就像所有的盗梦者都知道的，第一层梦境的时间是现实生活的十五倍，第二层又是十五倍，第三层又是第二层的十五倍……看似无尽的时间是让人着迷的诱惑。而它是否有真正的尽头，我们都想找到答案。

终于有一天，在我们自己的公寓里，我们把彼此锁进了深深的梦境。无数的梦境重叠，我们落到了迷失域的底部。那里几乎空无一物，只有记忆的浪潮汹涌。我们肆意挥洒着才能，几乎是以二人的力量构建了整个世界。

然后他又提起了那段有关“对手”的谈话。在外面的世界，我们都有各自的牵绊。但这世界只有我们两个，世界上最优秀的两位盗梦者，迦尔纳和阿周那。如果是一决胜负，还有什么地方比这里更加合适呢？

无数个日夜我们分享着对方的梦境，和对方脑内成百上千被武装的潜意识战斗。我们在自己和对方的梦里死去，又在迷失域的海潮里重新醒来。只有我们是彼此的敌人。我们都想真正瓦解对方，都想证明自己才是最强的。有时候我甚至觉得，世界上再也没有谁比我们更加了解彼此。甚至他本人，都不会有我那么了解他。

那自然是一段值得纪念的快乐时光。

但是，改变的一天终究到来了。经历了无数个厮杀的日子，我忽然意识到这样一天天重复的生活对我而言没有意义。我并不是为了变成最强开始做这份工作的，我对“最强”的概念只是停留在表面的荣誉。但是迦尔纳和我的想法不同。他想赢，他想打败我，他想让我真正服输。或许是因为他强大得几乎从未棋逢对手，对他而言，战胜一个强大的对手比起完成多少困难的任务都更让他感到充实。尽管我也抱有战胜他的想法，我却没有他那份丢下一切来实现这个目标的决心。

我知道他不想离开迷失域，抛弃他曾经奋力追寻的生活。但是我能感觉到自己被困住了，我越来越想念现实的生活。同时，我也自私地认为，以他的能力，有远远比打败我更加有价值的事情等着他去完成。而在我们完成那一切之后，再考虑如何战胜彼此也无妨。我自以为对他无比了解，但可笑的是我甚至都不知道他心目中的胜利究竟是怎样的，究竟是厮杀至一方真正死亡，还是窃取对方内心最深处的秘密……而这个答案，早就被他锁在了内心最深的角落，即使是我也触及不到的角落。

就在我的思索逐渐成形之时，我突然意识到，我和他之间想法的差异，是我们之间一道无法消除的隔阂。

那个时候，我自认为是绝对的强大，梦境和潜意识不过是我操纵未来的道具。我突然想到，既然我能盗取一个人的梦境，我也能在打开那记忆的保险箱之后，悄悄地加入一些自己的想法。通过这种巧妙的方式，人与人之间的隔阂也不再是问题了。我几乎被自己天才般的想法打动，踌躇满志地准备起来。

我打算告诉他一个很简单的想法：我们需要从这个世界里醒来，回到真实的世界里，只有这样我们才能完成彼此的愿望。

于是在一次战斗中，我把这个想法交给了他的潜意识。植梦出乎意料的成功。迦尔纳主动提出了离开。而那时为自己的才智欢欣雀跃的我又怎么会意识到，我给他植入的那个想法，最终会毁掉我们呢？

愚蠢的我忘记了，我们已经沉入那只有彼此的世界很久了。我们穿越了无数的梦境，走进过我们想像中的无限个时空。现实的边界对我们而言已经十分模糊。而相对的，我植入迦尔纳脑中的念头却像病毒一样疯狂地蔓延，直到我们在现实世界里醒来也是如此。

当我们终于醒来，躺在公寓里曾经熟悉的木制地板上，苍老的灵魂重归年轻的躯体。我睁开眼睛环顾着久别的现实中的景物，迦尔纳的手指扣着枪的扳机，淡漠的眼睛直直地望着我。尽管在梦里他无数次用枪对着我时都是这样的神情，但这一次，这份平静实在让人恐惧。

然后他说：

“我们需要醒过来，阿周那。我们要回到我们应该回到的世界里。”

他毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。我虽然躲过一死，却落入了比死亡更加痛苦的境地。即使是回到了现实，他依然执着地认为我们身在梦中，而我们需要醒来，需要在这个世界上死亡。我带他去见我们曾经的朋友，我的家人，他的父母，跟他解释他们都是真实活着的人。但是他不相信我。他把我们周围的人都当成了我的潜意识，我根本没有办法说服他。我尝试过在他不得不进行睡眠时攻破他的梦境，改写我之前犯下的错误，但是他已经在那个想法里陷得太深了。那个简单的想法已经生根发芽，把根系深深地扎入了他的心中，如果贸然移除，带来的后果是无法预知的。在那之前，我没有如此深刻地意识到自己在潜意识面前可以如此束手无策。我自以为可以掌控潜意识，却发现自己对它几乎一无所知。即使是每天面对着人研究着人的学者，对人心的了解，也只是宇宙中万千星宿之中的微小光点。

他坚持认为我们的世界不是真的，无言地拒绝着我的挑衅。他放弃了自己的工作，也想迫使我放弃。“只有在这里死去，我们才能开始真正的较量。”他说着，语气平静得让人窒息，“如果你能相信我这么一次就好了。”他的自杀倾向也一天天越来越严重。

在我们醒来的一年之后，有一天，他忽然对我说，如果我不愿意相信他，他也只能自己先离开了，因为他知道，他最好的对手，肯定会跟着他回到现实中去的。我跟他再一次解释这个世界就已经是现实，他依旧摇头，那样自信的态度几乎让我觉得他说的才是真实的。但我知道他有这种想法的原因，我知道是我亲手植入了那个改变了他的想法，他的疯狂和自杀倾向都是我的错。对他的这份愧疚让我保持清醒，让我没有在他递给我手枪的时候直接一了百了。每次我们开始争吵，我的精神都在崩溃的边缘。我想过放弃，我真真切切地想到过死，但是我总还抱着渺茫的希望，觉得自己还有办法可以改变现状。或许，希望就在明天出现，又或许是下一个明天……

他又一次也是最后一次爆发的时候，是失足从窗口落下的。他对生早已没有任何留恋，而我知道我还不能死。那场冲突就在公寓里爆发了。他用尽全力向我开火，而我选择尽量拖延时间，好找到制伏他的机会。我相信，如果是正常的他，绝不会在这种场合死去。或许是太过相信死亡会让他回到现实，走向他希望的未来，他毫无挣扎地在窗前倒下，就如他曾预告一般投进了死的拥抱。我捧起他冰冷的躯体时，发现他脸上还带着微笑。

我明明知道的，这一切都是我的错。我既没有真正地和他决出胜负，还成了那个玷污了他活着的荣耀的人。

然而，让我后悔的事情，并没有止步于此。

当迦尔纳离我而去，我开始了逃亡。我必须从境内逃离，逃离警察的追捕和牢狱之灾。而这一切的发展好像都在他的预料之中。

我在他的卧室里找到了几份不同心理诊所发来的报告，证明他的心理正常。和那一堆报告放在一起的，是一份律师事务所的咨询文件，内容是他一直在担忧着自己的生命安全，他认为他的朋友，也就是我，在对他发起一场谋杀。

他留下的字条上这么写道：“不用为你离开这个世界感到愧疚。我一回去，你在这个世界上就会失去一切。所以，跟我一起吧。”我这才知道，他的赴死是早有预谋。他早已预料到了我现在的状况，并且用一个死人所有的权利，堵死了我的退路。

那一天，我冒着生命危险回了家。我告诉母亲，我的合作人死了，我现在正在被警察追捕，而我可能没有机会再回来了。她又一次哭了。我知道我本应该留在她身边，告诉她所有的一切，抹去她脸上所有为她麻烦的儿子留下的眼泪。但是，来接我逃走的飞机已经到了。我又一次离开了家，并且再也没有回去过。这十年来，我都在想着回家的办法，却从未如愿。

我的生活，竟然还在继续前行。如迦尔纳所言，曾经的我觉得自己无法失去的东西，现在的我已经全部失去了。但我还活着，还在继续着这份饱含着痛苦回忆的工作。

我在心里建起了高塔，就是你闯进我梦境时看到的那一切。电梯，以及我无比后悔的几个回忆。迦尔纳和我一起建筑的迷失域的复制品，迦尔纳和我在战斗的荒漠，迦尔纳想去的摩天轮，以及迦尔纳死的那一天的公寓和哭泣的母亲……我把这些记忆都筑成了梦，这样，我才能一次又一次清晰回忆起那时的每一个细节，想起我曾经是多么后悔，想起我要如何去补救。

很快，我就再也没有办法正常做梦了。迦尔纳成了我梦境中的幻影。我想，我对他的愧疚让他过于强大了。我意识到了危险，把他关进了电梯的底层，但是他早已经占据了我的潜意识，反过来支配着我。他的幻影出现在我所有的噩梦里，破坏我所有的行动，性格越来越疯狂，越来越扭曲，对每个有意无意闯入我心中的人充满敌意。

之前一段时间，我不断地用连梦机和安眠药入眠，因为除了这种方法，我就没有办法正常入睡。当初我就应该告诉你的，真的很对不起。

现实中的我四处奔波，一开始是独自一人，后来又有了新的朋友，认识了立香你，还认识了很多很多人。我也慢慢发现，一味的思念改变不了现实。我不能困在自己的心里，我应该找到属于自己的愿望，然后好好活着，活得足够让人骄傲。

直到现在，我才终于有点了解自己的心。它也像那时候的迦尔纳一样，被执念缠绕着无法自拔。而这一次，是我在自己的心中烙下了伤痕。明明迦尔纳已经离开了这么多年，我却从没有认清这个现实，在内心深处依然还在拒绝承认他的死亡。

迦尔纳，我不知道你心里最好的结局应该是怎样的，但是对我而言，最强的对决根本不重要。我只是希望你能活在现实，希望你能留在我的身边。我知道和最强的对手一决胜负是你的梦想，但是我自私地否认了它，因为我害怕胜负的结果会让我失去你。如果我真的亲手杀了你，在我剩余的，独自一人活着的时光里，你要我怎么办才好。

我不害怕死，但是我留念我拥有你的生命。你走之后，我明明知道自己活着的地方就是现实，我竟然也犹豫了起来，我会觉得，或许你的死其实只是一次坠醒，就跟我们在迷失域里无数次死去又醒来一样。

可我终究还是留在了我的现实。如果跟你一起走向死亡，可能这个世界上，连你存在过的一点点痕迹也会很快消失。我还记得你的梦想，你的豪言壮语，它们还常常我的脑海里回荡。如果我是对的，如果我所认为的真实还是真实的话，我不能就这样随你而去。

你是如此从容地走向了死，我却是如此怯懦地选择了生。

*

“可是你错了。因为我还在这里，并且，我从来就没有离开。”

迦尔纳沉静地说道，“就算是其他的愿望再也无法实现，你希望留住我的愿望，现在依旧可以实现。留在这里，我们依然是彼此最好的对手。留在这里，我依然在你身边。”

阿周那垂下了头，漆黑的眼眸看不出什么情感。

“不，你是我的潜意识，是属于我的幻影。你不知道我有多么希望你还活着，但是我知道这是不会实现的愿望了。”

“究竟这里是梦境，还是你称为现实的地方是梦境，就算是你也无法判断吧。”迦尔纳的语气有些急躁，蓝色的眼睛几乎要窜起火焰。“我知道你为什么要出去，你在现实中拼死地奔波也不过是想见你的母亲。我现在就可以把她带来，她会立刻出现在这里，我保证。”

“我不需要，那不会是真的她。”

“那毕竟比一个你只能收到的电话录音和信件的人真实得多，阿周那，你根本不明白，现在对你来说什么才是现实。留在这里，就是你最好的归宿。留在这里，所有的后悔、愧疚、遗憾，都是你的臆想，毫无存在的必要。”

“我很清楚，我的现实在哪里。”阿周那抬起了眼睛。他的脸上有着从未如此强烈的感情。

“因为我的潜意识里无法复制出完整的你，迦尔纳。只要看着现在这个你我就能明白了。你真的很像他，外貌，声音，都给了我他依旧存在的错觉。但我的思念无法创造出真正的迦尔纳。我无法在潜意识里复制出他的热情，他的信念，他所有的完美和不完美。现在我面前的你，是永远都比不上那个真正的迦尔纳的。你不是他，永远也不是。我想，我也应该放手，不再把你强行留在我的身边了。逝者已逝，而生活也还在继续。”

扳机扣下，银色的子弹擦出了绚烂的火花。“迦尔纳”扑了上来，手中的匕首挑破了阿周那的脸颊，殷红的血液在空中划出弧线。

“真是愚蠢——”

“迦尔纳”的脸上充满着可怖的憎恨，他居高临下地，用冷酷的声音高声宣言：

“如果你还是不明白，就让你再一次切身地感受一下我的力量吧。你终究会明白，我比你以为的那一切真实得多。”

*

白色公寓又一次变得四分五裂。曾经演过的剧本，又是如此相似地再次上演，并且，迎来了相似的结局。

迦尔纳倒在了地上，子弹穿透了他的喉咙，血液从伤口汩汩流淌而出。他的胸口已经不再起伏，锐利的眼睛已经变得黯淡无神。阿周那白色的手套上沾满了粘稠的、暗色的血。他向迦尔纳的方向挪动双腿，重重地摔倒在地上。当他想重新支起身子，发现双臂再也没办法支撑起自己身体的重量了。

“从进入这一场梦起，我就没有打算留下来。我骗了你，你会恨我吗？”他虚弱地说着，脸上不自觉地扬起微笑。

“其实看到你，我还是犹豫了。你说得对，我真是愚蠢。不过，原本也要下定决心跟你告别，以这样的方式结束，倒也不错。”

忘却了腹部还在隐隐作痛，阿周那用尽了力气，用手触到迦尔纳冰冷的手。十指交扣，脸贴在沾血的地板上，眼前飘扬的白发与那无数次重复的梦境的景象重叠。雷声隆隆，暖风低吟，把人又带回那段枕在铁轨上的记忆。

“你还记得火车吗？那时候，从迷失域里醒来的时候，我们就是这样一起……”

阿周那闭上了眼睛。他等待着那列火车到来，载他远去。

*

“阿周那先生，他还会醒来吗？”坐在记忆的海边，玛修小声问道。

“他会回来的。我知道。”

立香握紧了玛修的手，坚定地回答道。

“一定会的。”

二人并排坐着，望着朝阳。万物苏醒，迦勒底市又迎来一个崭新的清晨。

—End—


End file.
